


Still craving your kiss

by raxilia_running



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Future Fic, Lemon, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: «Ti sono mancato, Taigacchi?» esclama contro il suo viso e la sua voce non ha nulla di infantile e canzonatorio ma è calda e collosa come caramello fuso contro il palato e sulla punta della lingua, si insinua lungo il lobo dell’orecchio e lo fa sentire troppo fragile e spogliato all’improvviso, tanto che Kagami ha bisogno di risistemarsi il giubbotto sulle spalle, per assicurarsi di essere ancora vestito.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, niente. Sta fic è in incubazione dall'anno scorso *risate pre-registrate in sottofondo* e ringraziamo Robbie Williams e il suo album di cover swing che me l'ha ispirata. Poi le chattate su Skype con la mogliaH hanno fatto il resto e quindi, eccola qui, una (non troppo) future!fic su Kagami e Kise assieme. Penso che si sia già capito che io shippo Kagami praticamente col mondo ed era da un po' che volevo scrivere qualcosa su questi due e, niente, sono venuti fuori più comici e fluffosi di quello che pensavo, spero che la lettura piaccia a voi quanto è piaciuto a me scrivere di questi due scemi. Bonus per Kuroko che è un bastardo adorabile, ecco. Buona lettura~
> 
> **Prompt #7 p0rn-fest:** «Ti sono mancato, Taigacchi?»

_Birds singing in the sycamore tree_   
_"Dream a little dream of me"_   
_Say "nighty-night" and kiss me_   
_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_   
_While I'm alone and blue as can be_   
_Dream a little dream of me_   
_**(Dream a little dream | Robbie Williams)** _

«Kuroko, non dovresti…».

Il rumore della cannuccia che aspira il fondo ormai vuoto di un bicchiere di cartone interrompe la quiete serale del viale che stanno percorrendo, mentre Tetsuya Kuroko spera invano di catturare qualche ultima goccia di frappé rimasta casualmente attaccata al suo contenitore e fallisce.

«Fare questo rumore? Era un frappé davvero buono, aveva anche i pezzettini di cioccolata».

«Kuroko, dai, non fare finta di non capire! Sto parlando dei nostri kohai» borbotta Taiga Kagami e solleva un altro po’ la cerniera di plastica del giubbotto, provando a sprofondare il viso nel collo di pile per proteggersi dal vento primaverile, ancora incrostato degli ultimi, gelidi residui dell’inverno .

«Non capisco a cosa ti riferisci» ribatte Kuroko, che invece ha capito benissimo, ma non perde occasione per prenderlo un po’ in giro, quando l’amico mette su quel tono serio e cerca di darsi un tono da persona matura e responsabile che non gli si addice del tutto.

«Sì, sì, come no. Parlo del fatto che, da quando abbiamo cominciato il terzo anno, non fai certo sentire la mancanza dei nostri vecchi senpai».

Kagami rabbrividisce e non è del tutto sicuro che quel tremito sia imputabile al freddo, mentre l’altro scuote mestamente il bicchiere per un’ultima volta e poi lo getta tranquillamente nel primo cestino dei rifiuti che gli capita a portata di mano.

«Beh, cerco di impegnarmi al massimo per far sentire il nostro spirito di squadra ai nuovi arrivati».

Kuroko non è serio, non cerca di esserlo neanche per un minuto, né Kagami si lascia ingannare da quel suo sguardo azzurro che sembra valutare tutto il mondo circostante con una pacatezza che è soltanto apparente – e lui, che lo conosce da un po’, ne è fin troppo consapevole.

«Io direi che cerci di impegnarti al massimo per terrorizzarli tutti!».

Non si stupisce più di tanto che fra tutti proprio Tetsuya Kuroko abbia appreso al meglio i metodi estremi e a dir poco terroristici dei senpai Aida e Hyuuga, al proposito di come mettere in riga le “giovani reclute”. Né che l’amico riesca a farlo con una tranquillità che ricorda da lontano la bonarietà di Kiyoshi-senpai ed è altrettanto inquietante, perché nasconde un sadismo inaspettato, che ti colpisce non appena hai abbassato la guardia.

«Come sei esagerato, Kagami-kun, penso soltanto che sia giusto allenarli come noi siamo stati allenati dai nostri premurosi senpai» spiega Kuroko e Kagami giura sulla sua stessa testa che, sì, ha appena sorriso e non c’era niente di normale in quel modo di farlo.

«No, senti, cos’è, una cosa tipo “sono stato vittima di bullismo e quindi adesso faccio il bullo con quelli più piccoli di me”? No, perché non vorrei essere io a consigliarti un incontro con lo psicologo della scuola, allora…».

«Allora non consigliarmelo».

Kuroko gli risponde con una tale faccia tosta che Kagami non riesce a reagire in altra maniera che sbattendosi il palmo contro la fronte, mentre si ripete che no, non può picchiare il suo migliore amico, anche se gli prudono le mani e ha un’improvvisa voglia di realizzare un dunk con la sua testa nel cestino più vicino.

«Kagami-kun, qualcuno sta disperatamente cercando di attirare la tua attenzione…».

Kagami si sente richiamare con tono pacato, strappato via alla litania di auto-esortazioni con cui si sta imponendo di non tentare di uccidere l’amico, e alza la testa, rivolgendogli uno sguardo perplesso. Se è un modo di costringerlo a cambiare discorso, gli sembra un tantino vecchiotto, ma poi segue il verso dell’indice di Kuroko, puntato in direzione del crocevia fra il viale e una stradina secondaria. Lì, sotto un lampione, c’è qualcuno dalla fascinosa capigliatura bionda che si sbraccia in maniera assai poco elegante e sta chiamando a gran voce il suo nome.

«Taigacchi~! Sono qui!».

«Ma quello è…» le parole muoiono in gola a Kagami, mentre la figura si fa meno distante a una velocità sempre più elevata, la giacca aperta che svolazza al vento formando due buffissime ali blu, le mani bene aperte che ondeggiano nell’aria e un sorriso ebete a trentadue denti che va da un orecchio all’altro, per non parlare dei bei capelli biondi che sono diventati una criniera buttata indietro dalla corsa scapicollata nella sua direzione.

«Ooh, adesso ti chiama anche per nome, capisco» commenta Kuroko a mezza voce, ma l’amico intercetta lo stesso le sue parole e non si perde la sfumatura di ironia benevola nella sua voce.

«Kuroko, per piacere, no…» sbotta Kagami, voltando il capo nella sua direzione, e quella distrazione gli è fatale, perché Ryouta Kise plana direttamente contro il suo sterno e il resto delle parole rimane mozzato in gola insieme al fiato.

«C’è anche Kuro… Kurokocchi, dove sei?» la voce entusiasta del ragazzo quasi gli fora i timpani e Kagami ha un bel da fare per cercare di recuperare il suo amico, ma nessuna testolina azzurra ricompare nel suo campo visivo. Soltanto un sussurro difficilmente udibile gli raggiunge l’orecchio, direttamente dietro le spalle.

«Forse sono di troppo» commenta Kuroko, facendosi ancora più piccolo contro la schiena di Kagami, mentre con lo sguardo esamina lo spazio attorno a sé, per individuare la più vicina via di fuga dalle pressanti attenzioni dell’ex-compagno di squadra, senza essere scoperto a sua volta.

«Kuroko, bastardo, fai il bravo ragazzo e saluta anche tu…» sibila Kagami ma poi deve tornare a concentrare tutta la sua attenzione su Kise – _il suo ragazzo_ – anche perché quello non gli permette di ignorarlo ulteriormente.

«Taigacchi, ma Kurokocchi non era con te?» insiste il biondo, lanciando occhiate curiose alle sue spalle.

«Ha avuto un impegno improvviso…» borbotta Kagami, osservando incredulo il modo in cui Kuroko striscia alle spalle di Kise senza attirare la sua attenzione e gli fa un gesto con la mano, portandosi il pollice e il mignolo stesi contro una guancia e girando l’indice dell’altra mano a formare spirali nell’aria. Capisce subito che aspetta da lui una chiamata, più tardi, e lo maledice mentalmente sia in giapponese che in inglese per quell’abbandono di campo così subdolamente perfetto.

«… lo hanno chiamato da casa perché gli era finito il gatto sulla pentola a pressione» mugugna, terminando con fare scocciato la frase, mentre Kise si stacca appena da lui e lo fissa con fare incredulo.

«Kurokocchi si è comprato un gatto? Non lo sapevo… ma non aveva già Numero Due?».

Kagami si distrae un’ultima volta, a osservare come la figura di Kuroko scompaia perfettamente fra le ombre notturne, e poi torna a concentrarsi sul ragazzo, decidendo di tagliare corto per il bene della discussione e della sua totale incapacità di costruire menzogne convincenti.

«… o forse lo avevano chiamato per avvisarlo che la cena era pronta e ho capito male…» si smentisce rapidamente ma Kise sembra essere troppo di buon umore per mettersi a fare le pulci alle sue scuse estemporanee e Kagami coglie la palla al balzo e devia rapidamente il discorso su argomenti che gli interessano decisamente di più.

«E tu, che ci fai qui? Non ti aspettavo mica… cioè, non che mi dispiaccia ma non avevi il lavoro?» prova a correggere il tiro all’ultimo secondo ma Kise non si offende, limitandosi a fare un passo indietro e fissarlo negli occhi. È abituato ai modi del ragazzo, più che burberi semplicemente poco adatti ai rapporti sociali. Kagami è molto sincero, forse troppo, e non riesce a mettere le parole in fila diversamente da come gli spuntano nella testa, rendendosi conto sempre un attimo dopo gli altri di come abbia formulato male una frase. E a Kise diverte molto guardarlo incespicare a quel modo, non fa fatica ad ammetterlo.

«Sì, ti avevo accennato che l’ultima agenzia mi avrebbe occupato qualche serata in più del previsto ma oggi pomeriggio mi sono finalmente liberato!».

Kise conclude la sua frase con un sorriso smagliante, di quelli che starebbero benissimo in una pubblicità di dentifrici e causerebbero più di uno scompenso ai suoi numerosi fan ma non a Kagami, naturalmente. Al massimo una piccolissima stretta allo stomaco ma, andiamo, quella è sicuramente fame!

«Magari la prossima volta avvertimi, invece di preparami gli agguati agli angoli della strada…» replica Kagami, grattandosi uno zigomo e puntando lo sguardo con insolito interesse sulle scarpe lucide del ragazzo e comunque ben lontano dalla sua bella faccia.

«Ma così ti rovinavo la sorpresa!».

Che in quella sorpresa potesse essere incluso anche il tacito proposito di incontrare Kuroko a sua insaputa, non lo dice ad alta voce nessuno dei due ma lo pensano entrambi. Sono ancora fermi uno di fronte all’altro a scrutarsi, increduli della possibilità di stare assieme senza che qualche impegno capestro capiti all’improvviso a separarli di nuovo, quando Kise decide di affiancarsi al ragazzo e lo aggancia per un braccio. Kagami non dice nulla ma allarga un po’ il gomito e gli permette di infilargli la mano nella tasca del giubbotto, raggiungendo la sua.

Non gli piacciono granché le effusioni in pubblico – e Kise eccede spesso in quelle – ma la strada è ora deserta e le dita morbide che gli sfiorano il palmo sono troppo piacevoli da avvertire contro la pelle per scacciarle via.

«Allora, come sono andati gli allenamenti?» esordisce Kise, mentre attraversano l’incrocio, il gioco di luci dei lampioni che proietta strane ombre conosciute sull’asfalto e lungo i muri dei palazzi. Kagami inspira l’aria serale e scrolla le spalle, socchiudendo gli occhi e stringendo la mano che se ne sta ancora nella tasca, premuta contro la sua.

«Boh, le solite cose: Kuroko che tormenta i kohai, un sacco di giri di campo, tiri di prova, Furihata che inciampa di continuo e questo freddo che, se non si decide ad andarsene, pure mi verrà uno strappo… non è normale, siamo ad Aprile!» borbotta, sistemandosi meglio il borsone contro la spalla libera, e Kise si sporge, catturando quel movimento con la coda dell’occhio.

«Su, dai qui, te la porto io fino a casa!» esclama, allungando la mano con fare premuroso, ma Kagami scuote la testa e stringe saldamente la presa sulla tracolla.

«Bah, ti pare che non ce la faccio a portarmi la borsa da solo?».

«Dai, Taigacchi, non fare il supereroe, adesso. Tanto si vede comunque che sei stanco!» insiste Kise e si scioglie dalla sua presa, allungandosi di lato per afferrare il borsone. Kagami, muscoli doloranti e fame che gli accartoccia lo stomaco addosso, scarta indietro e si sottrae all’ultimo secondo dalla mossa dell’altro.

«Non faccio il supereroe, dico solo che posso portarmela da solo!» ribatte e l’orgoglio suona così palesemente ridondante nella sua voce, che per un solo istante anche lui si sente forse un po’ troppo cocciuto. Poi però Kise gli si para davanti, assumendo naturalmente la posa con cui ogni volta prova a placcarlo sul campo da basket e Kagami non vuole più sottrarsi all’improvvisata contesa che si è appena creata.

«E io dico che hai bisogno di una mano!».

Lo sguardo ambrato di Kise saetta più volte dalla borsa agli occhi scuri e fiammeggianti di Kagami e un sorriso insinuante si dipinge sulle sue labbra, in risposta al ghigno ferino che gli sta rivolgendo il ragazzo.

«Kise, non cominciare a fare lo specchio!» protesta a mezza voce, allargando un po’ le gambe e stando bene attento a mantenere il borsone fuori dalla sua portata.

«Sei tu che mi costringi, Taigacchi~» mormora Kise senza alcuna traccia di pentimento nella voce e si sposta nella sua stessa direzione, le spalle, il busto, le gambe e perfino l’espressione del viso che mimano a tal punto la sua persona da dargli davvero l’impressione di trovarsi davanti allo specchio.

Se passare molto tempo in sua compagnia gli ha reso il modus operandi dell’asso del Kaijou assai prevedibile, è altrettanto vero che ha permesso a quest’ultimo di osservarlo molto da vicino – anche troppo – e memorizzare con facilità gli schemi di gioco a cui ricorre più spesso e persino certe reazioni che compie a istinto nell’imprevedibile foga delle circostanze.

Kagami si sente forte in quel momento: lui ha passato le ultime due settimane ad allenarsi come un pazzo, Kise si è alternato fra lavoro e allenamenti; e poi lui prende ogni sfida terribilmente sul serio, mentre il suo ragazzo la butta troppo spesso sul ridere.

È però anche mortalmente stanco, mentre Kise pare fresco come una rosa, e ha tralasciato il particolare che, se punto sul vivo, sa diventare competitivo quasi quanto lui. Per esempio, adesso continua a fissarlo negli occhi, il suo sguardo ambrato non lo molla un secondo e gli impedisce di intuire in che direzione si muoverà, se deciderà di attaccarlo. È soltanto il suo istinto che lo guida, la sensazione che come sempre Kise proverà a distrarlo e poi a portargli via la borsa, a prevedere una finta alla sua destra, che però non arriva o è talmente impercettibile che non cambia la velocità con cui il ragazzo si sporge in avanti, e così Kagami scatta a sinistra e poi si allontana all’indietro un attimo in ritardo, attimo sufficiente a Kise per afferrare la tracolla del borsone e strattonarla via dalle sue dita.

«Kise, bastardo…» soffia Kagami ma l’altro ha già fatto due balzi all’indietro, agitandogli il sudato trofeo davanti agli occhi, mentre fa ondeggiare il polso in su e in giù con un sorriso beffardo che lo insulta più di uno schiaffo in faccia.

«Adesso possiamo andare a casa…» canticchia allegro l’asso del Kaijou, cominciando a camminare all’indietro, ma la sua controparte del Seirin è tutto fuorché d’accordo con quella decisione e allunga le mani in avanti, arrancando verso di lui con una luce omicida negli occhi scuri.

«Adesso mi ridai quella bors… Kise, no!».

Kise comincia a correre all’indietro, rischiando di sbattere contro un palo di nuca, e continua a farlo mentre compie una piroetta su se stesso, si assicura il borsone sulla spalla e mette le ali ai piedi. Sfreccia lungo il marciapiede scuro e, se già normalmente è veloce, adesso che i muscoli di Kagami gridano ogni volta che posa il tallone a terra con troppa energia, sembra quasi irraggiungibile.

La sera è blu, come il cielo forato d’argento che copre le loro teste; e gialla, come le pozze di luce in cui Kise saltella ridendo, la chioma bionda che non smette mai di catturare la sua attenzione anche quando attraversa i coni d’ombra fra un lampione e l’altro. Kagami lo insegue ed è stanco, arrabbiato, affamato, si sente stupido per mille motivi diversi, che hanno a che fare con l’allenamento appena trascorso, con il fatto che il suo ragazzo sia sparito per due settimane e che lui abbia avuto appena pochi secondi di tempo per godersi la sua vicinanza senza fracassi inutili.

E gli viene stupidamente da ridere quando è costretto a fermarsi, mentre Kise sfreccia dall’altro lato della strada con tempismo perfetto, un secondo prima che scatti il verde e le auto gli impediscano di raggiungerlo. Kagami potrebbe essere avventato e attraversare rischiando di farsi investire ma Kise si volta dall’altro lato del marciapiede, fa ondeggiare il borsone su un dito e si ferma, canticchiando il suo nome storpiato con un’aria così fintamente stupida che è difficile avercela con lui. E lui lo fissa, come volesse augurargli le peggiori torture possibili una volta che ce lo riavrà sotto le mani, ma è così difficile mentire sotto la luce diretta della vetrina di un bar e il suo ragazzo ha una vista abbastanza buona da capire che sono ben altre le cose che desidererebbe fargli, una volta riacchiappato.

«Via!» urla Kise in una risata e scappa ancora, quando il semaforo torna verde per i pedoni, e in due falcate Kagami è già dall’altra parte, il fiatone che arriva presto e gli taglia i polmoni come la lama di un coltello, ma lui continua a correre, la testa che pulsa del sangue pompato troppo velocemente e il cuore in petto che minaccia di scoppiargli sotto la spinta dell’adrenalina.

È euforico, come se si fosse scrollato di dosso tutta la stanchezza un paio di passi più indietro, e arrabbiato perché il suo ragazzo è un cretino – perché loro sono due cretini – e la serata primaverile che li circonda risuona delle loro grida e dei loro insulti. Lui insulta e Kise ride, confondendosi a metà nella notte con quel lungo giaccone blu elegantissimo, che si disgiunge in due ali finali e si apre sotto l’attrito dell’aria, uno svolazzo che scompare ogni volta che il ragazzo gira l’angolo e ritorna nel suo campo visivo non appena anche Kagami svolta.

È soltanto quando arrivano di fronte al condominio in cui abita Kagami, esattamente un minuto e trentasei secondi dopo, mentre Kise sale le scale e gli concede la grazia di rallentare appena, che l’asso del Seirin si rende conto che gli stanno scoppiando i polmoni e i polpacci gli fanno così male che sono diventati due massi duri e pesanti, che gli costa fatica anche sollevare per arrampicarsi sui gradini.

Kise è svolazzante, scapigliato e sorridente come una divinità del vento e ha il fiatone anche lui ma sa nasconderlo in maniera più aggraziata, mentre si appoggia di schiena contro la porta di casa Kagami e lo aspetta, il borsone ancora stretto in una mano.

«Ti… uccido…» sibila senza fiato Kagami, aggrappandosi al corrimano per issarsi sugli ultimi, faticosissimi gradini che gli restano da percorrere, e solleva lo sguardo incontrando il sorriso acceso di allegria del suo ragazzo.

«Bravo, Taigacchi, sei arrivato fin qui in un lampo, meriti un premio!» lo incoraggia Kise, lasciando finalmente cadere il borsone a terra, e l’asso del Seirin sbatte forte i palmi delle mani ai lati della sua testa, facendo tremare la porta contro cui se ne sta appoggiato.

«Se volevi farmi passare la stanchezza… non ci sei riuscito…» borbotta, ancora ansimante per la corsa. Ha il viso congestionato dalla rabbia e i capelli più scompigliati del solito e il suo ragazzo reprime a stento una risata, trasformandola in uno sbuffo a labbra strette.

«Se mi avessi lasciato portare la borsa senza fare storie…» lo canzona con voce dolce, posando le mani sulle sue spalle, e lo sguardo che si fa ammaliante, dietro lo schermo delle lunghe ciglia bionde. Kagami fa un po’ a fatica a restare lucido, mentre la sua attenzione si perde sulla linea allungata dei suoi occhi, e deve scuotere il capo per riafferrare l’effimero filo del discorso che già gli sta sfuggendo dalle dita.

«Potevo farcela da solo…» soffia in un’espressione ostile, sollevando le labbra in un ghigno scocciato, e le dita di Kise scavalcano il colletto del suo giubbotto, mettendosi a giocherellare con le corte ciocche di capelli sulla sua nuca e facendogli il solletico.

«Una mano in più non fa mai male, no?» replica tranquillamente l’altro e si sporge verso il suo viso. Lo sguardo ambrato non lo molla per un istante, al di sotto delle palpebre socchiuse, neanche quando appoggia appena la bocca schiusa contro la sua. Le labbra di Kagami si rilassano in un’espressione incredula e, prima che riesca a dominarsi, gli schioccano un bacio sulla pelle, veloce e ancora un po’ affannato.

È quasi deciso a staccarsi da lui, in altri momenti riuscirebbe anche a farcela, ma sono due settimane che non si vedono, Kise è incredibilmente vicino e ricambia il suo bacio, gli sfiora le labbra con la punta della lingua e poi gli apre la bocca, premendosi contro il suo viso in uno scambio profondo e caldissimo, che gli incendia le guance e gli fa dimenticare anche il freddo del pianerottolo buio su cui stanno sostando.

Le mani scivolano via dalla porta e le braccia gli cingono la vita, mentre Kagami se lo stringe contro il petto e Kise rabbrividisce piacevolmente nel calore di quel contatto fisico che ha desiderato a lungo e rimandato per troppi giorni. Gli sfiora le guance fra i palmi in una carezza che sa di miele e in cui l’altro si immerge con tutto se stesso, facendosi più irruento, mordendogli le labbra, lasciandosi accarezzare dalla sua bocca e tremando a sua volta.

Si staccano appena soltanto per riprendere fiato, le guance arrossate e gli sguardi liquidi che rimbalzano da un viso all’altro, richiamandosi con insistenza in un modo che fa più rumore di qualsiasi parola potrebbero gridare in questo momento.

«Potevi… chiamare qualche volta… invece di limitarti ai messaggini…» sospira Kagami, di nuovo arrabbiato con lui, e preme la fronte contro la sua tanto per sottolineare la serietà della sua reprimenda, eppure le sue mani trascorrono oziose lungo la sua schiena, quasi consumandolo contro i polpastrelli.

«Sei sempre così stanco la sera ed io finivo parecchio tardi… non volevo sembrare assillante…» replica Kise con fare sommesso, schioccandogli due baci, uno sull’angolo della bocca e l’altro sulla guancia.

Kagami glieli restituisce entrambi, sulle labbra, ma poi si ferma e gli risponde senza rifletterci troppo: «Ma tu mi assilli sempre, non puoi smettere di farlo quando ha un senso! E poi non cercare di anticiparmi per forza, se mi avessi dato fastidio, te l’avrei detto. E, no, se non ti posso vedere per due settimane e mi chiami, non mi dà fastidio».

Kise fa un’espressione stupita, che l’altro riesce a intuire appena nella penombra imperante attorno a loro, e poi sorride di un sorriso che costringe Kagami ad abbassare lo sguardo e fa male all’altezza del plesso solare al punto da togliergli il fiato e farlo sentire stupido, anche se ha semplicemente detto una cosa che gli sembrava pura ovvietà.

«Ti sono mancato, Taigacchi?» esclama contro il suo viso e la sua voce non ha nulla di infantile e canzonatorio ma è calda e collosa come caramello fuso contro il palato e sulla punta della lingua, si insinua lungo il lobo dell’orecchio e lo fa sentire troppo fragile e spogliato all’improvviso, tanto che Kagami ha bisogno di risistemarsi il giubbotto sulle spalle, per assicurarsi di essere ancora vestito.

«… sarà il caso di entrare dentro, invece di giocare alle belle statuine qui sopra» taglia corto, frugandosi le tasche alla ricerca delle chiavi, senza riuscire più a ricordare dove le ha riposte. Il suo ragazzo lo osserva agitarsi, abbassare la cerniera e tastarsi il petto e i fianchi con poco successo ma non parla, né insiste per ottenere una risposta alla sua domanda. Alla fine, quasi miracolosamente, le chiavi riemergono incastrate in un angolo cieco della tasca posteriore dei pantaloni e Kagami le afferra per il cerchietto di ferro che fa da portachiavi, premendole contro il palmo della mano e lasciando che il freddo del metallo contro la pelle lo aiuti a restare lucido.

La porta si apre con uno scatto secco e il suo ragazzo vi resta poggiato contro, scostandosi quel tanto sufficiente a far passare Kagami e la sua borsa, buttata dentro con un calcio tutt’altro che gentile. E poi Kise scivola oltre il bordo, posandosi dall’altro lato del pannello di legno e premendolo all’indietro, finché non sente la serratura produrre un rumore netto di chiusura.

Kagami non parla ma, cosa assai più insolita, neanche Kise apre bocca. Le sue labbra restano leggermente schiuse, ancora rosse dell’impressione dei baci di poco fa, piegate all’insù in qualcosa che può assomigliare a un sorriso o essere un invito. Kagami lo fissa, osserva la sua bocca, i suoi occhi ambrati che lo scrutano dietro le sopracciglia fini e chiare, guarda la posa negligente ed elegante con cui se ne resta appoggiato alla porta, il petto che si alza e si abbassa con un ritmo calmo e regolare al di sotto del giaccone blu, che dà alle sue spalle una linea più severa e lo slancia, come se non fosse già abbastanza alto di suo.

E poi Kise solleva un braccio, rivolgendo il palmo verso l’alto, e l’invito è tanto più esplicito, ora che Kagami fa un passo avanti e lo sfiora appena e viene immediatamente catturato dalle sue dita, che lo afferrano saldamente per un polso e se lo tirano tutto contro. Il ragazzo arresta la caduta un attimo prima di impattargli violentemente contro lo sterno, premendo un pugno contro la porta e facendo tremare entrambi sotto l’impatto del colpo, e poi si sporge, annullando di nuovo ogni distanza.

Il pugno sboccia in una carezza contro la guancia, il pollice che scava nello zigomo e Kise che freme di piacere, strusciando le labbra e il petto, mentre le sue dita si inerpicano lungo la cerniera di plastica, la abbassano completamente e poi sfilano il giubbotto dalle spalle, lungo le braccia che Kagami stende all’ingiù per il tempo strettamente necessario a sbarazzarsi dell’indumento.

È la volta delle mani di Kagami di aggrapparsi al collettone spesso del suo giaccone e tirarlo verso il basso, inceppandosi nelle spalle, nei gomiti e continuando a tirare testardamente, distratte dai baci che Kise continua a deporgli sul viso e sul collo, mentre ridacchia e lo aiuta e si aiuta con le braccia a liberarsi di un fardello decisamente incomodo.

Sono brividi di gioia e non di freddo quelli che fanno venire la pelle d’oca sulla schiena, quando l’asso del Seirin se lo stringe di nuovo contro il petto e può sentire tutto il calore del corpo del suo ragazzo sulla pelle, appena schermato dalla maglietta bianca che indossa – la giacca blu della divisa chissà dov’è atterrata, lanciata via dalle spalle con un gesto oltremodo scocciato.

Lo bacia a occhi chiusi e sopracciglia aggrottate, le guance arrossate un po’ dall’eccitazione e un po’ tanto dall’imbarazzo, come fa sempre nonostante siano mesi che si spingano ben oltre scambi affettuosi così casti. È che Taiga si butta sempre con genuina testardaggine nelle cose che gli piace fare, è così _pulito_ persino mentre lo tocca con tutto il desiderio a stento represso di questo mondo, gli stringe la vita, gli comprime forte i fianchi sotto le mani e non chiede assolutamente nulla, non pretende, si limita a strusciarsi contro di lui e aspettare.

Ed è Kise a muoversi per lui, ad afferrargli un polso grande e spigoloso fra le dita lunghe e portarselo sulla pancia, ancora coperta dalla camicia color carta di zucchero. Kagami vorrebbe quasi chiedergli come fa, a girare sempre con ogni accessorio perfettamente coordinato, ma poi il palmo della sua mano viene fatto scivolare in quell’interstizio strettissimo fra il bordo ruvido dei pantaloni e l’elastico dei boxer e lui avverte distintamente l’urgenza con cui il suo ragazzo pretende tutte le sue attenzioni.

Non è quel particolare, però, a farlo reagire; non è quello il motivo che gli spinge una scarica purissima di adrenalina nelle vene e lo esalta, esattamente come quando si ritrova coinvolto in uno scontro a due sul campo di pallacanestro. È lo sguardo lascivo e supplichevole che Kise gli rivolge da sotto in su, quel paio di iridi ambrate che si fanno liquide e brillanti anche nel buio profondo dell’appartamento, il modo in cui si stacca appena dalla sua bocca per fissarlo, quando finalmente le sue dita si muovono senza suggerimenti, lo sfiorano a fondo da sopra la stoffa sottile dell’intimo e lo fanno boccheggiare appena contro il suo viso.

Le dita di Kise sono notevolmente più esperte, leggerissime, gli fanno il solletico mentre slacciano, sbottonano, scoprono la pelle nuda e lo fanno sussultare di brividi bollenti, mimando la sua stessa irruenza mentre lo afferrano contro il palmo e gli fanno sentire tutta la forza disperante di un’assenza durata fin troppi giorni.

«Sei un… pervertito…» lo riprende Kagami, un gomito premuto fino a fare male contro la porta, quando lo sguardo di Kise scivola lascivamente verso il basso, si osserva e lo osserva, guarda le loro mani muoversi, incastrate fra i loro corpi, le nocche che si scontrano casualmente e i polpastrelli che sfregano, sollecitano, fanno perdere l’equilibrio.

«È solo che mi piace così tanto guardarti… sei così bello…» sospira fra i denti e gli depone un bacio nell’angolo dritto e appuntito fra la mascella e l’orecchio, lasciandolo borbottare qualche confusa esclamazione imbarazzata contro i suoi capelli biondi.

«Ti sono mancato… Taigacchi?» questa volta la domanda gliela soffia tutta contro l’orecchio, la fa arrotolare e spiegarsi fra le pieghe della sua pelle e colpire il suo timpano con tanta, scomoda urgenza, che Taiga non ci pensa neanche un secondo a glissare ancora o, peggio, a rispondergli con una menzogna qualsiasi. Neanche è in grado di pronunciarla, avvolto per metà dal braccio libero di Kise, incalzato dalle sue dita insinuanti ad emettere ben più che semplici gemiti entusiasti.

«… mi saresti mancato molto di meno, se ti fossi degnato di telefonarmi invece di… mandarmi messaggini con le faccine sceme…» si morde un labbro, aggrottando le sopracciglia all’inverosimile, il viso accartocciato in un’espressione concentrata a non dare seguito al tremito che gli scuote i fianchi e minaccia di farlo crollare già adesso contro il suo ragazzo.

Kise esita solo un istante, il tempo che un sorrisetto ebete gli sollevi gli angoli della bocca, prima di sporgersi un po’ di più e lasciargli un bacio sulla guancia.

«Allora la prossima volta mi assicurerò di chiamarti tutte le sere e dirti quelle cose carine per telefono… che… ti… piacciono… tanto….» esclama e la sua voce si fa spiacevolmente cantilenante ma non importa, perché Kagami ha afferrato esattamente il tipo di conversazioni telefoniche a cui il suo ragazzo allude. A quel punto gli ci vuole davvero pochissimo per decidere di sbarazzarsi dei pantaloni del compagno prima di subito ed è allora che le sue mani cozzano con un bozzo imprevisto all’altezza della tasca posteriore dei pantaloni di velluto scuro.

«Cosa…» borbotta, le mani di Kise che intanto hanno già fatto cascare i suoi pantaloni e il suo intimo attorno alle caviglie, approfittando della sua confusione, e le dita di Kagami disegnano nel buio il profilo liscio e cilindrico di quello che sembra essere un tubetto di plastica morbida.

«L’ultima volta mi avevi detto che era quasi finita, così… ti ho portato un regalino…» replica con un tono ingenuo, che stride completamente con la situazione in cui si trovano, e gli ricorda – casomai ancora Kagami avesse qualche dubbio – che Kise non è andato a trovarlo soltanto per scortarlo cavallerescamente a casa.

«Suppongo che dovrei… ringraziarti…» sbotta Kagami sarcastico, mascherando un’altra ondata di imbarazzo, mentre tiene il tubetto in un palmo e si affretta a far scivolare i pantaloni giù per le cosce muscolose del modello, in un tintinnio di frammento metallici che buca freddamente l’atmosfera ovattata della stanza.

«Mmh… lo stai già facendo…».

Kise inarca la schiena e preme la testa contro la porta, mentre le dita di Kagami si fanno strada fra le sue natiche e la sua bocca è sul suo collo, lo riempie di morsi, succhia forte la pelle, quasi se lo vuole mangiare. E lui risponde, i palmi premuti sui fianchi che spingono il ragazzo fra le sue cosce e poi risalgono sotto la maglietta bianca, palpano le costole e i muscoli grandi e tesi delle spalle e lo fanno gemere nel mezzo delle frizioni esasperate contro il suo bacino.

«Kise…» lo chiama Kagami, con la faccia affondata contro il suo collo, lo sente sui polpastrelli, caldissimo, accoglierlo fino alle nocche e contrarsi dolorosamente quando scivola fuori, richiamarlo e stringersi di nuovo attorno alle sue dita con tanto desiderio che gli risulta difficile non cedere di schianto, premuto contro la sua pancia.

Quando finalmente lo afferra per i fianchi, tutte e dieci le unghie affondate nella pelle nuda con tanto entusiasmo da graffiarlo, Kise si contorce in un lamento entusiasta e ancora malamente una gamba alla sua anca, reggendosi alla porta come meglio può. Kagami lo prende, con tutta l’irruenza esaltata che satura i suoi gesti ogni volta che si lancia a capofitto in qualcosa, quasi lo lacera dentro e lo sente sussultare violentemente, devastato dal dolore e dal piacere che lo travolgono tutto in una sola scarica elettrica, concentrata fra i fianchi e la schiena.

L’assenza è uno strappo che si ricuce tutto nella spinta difficoltosa, con cui Kagami si assesta dentro di lui e per qualche secondo si placa e nella voce di Kise, che si spegne in un miagolio soddisfatto, mentre si aggrappa alle sue spalle tanto strettamente da non lasciar passare neanche un filo d’aria fra i loro corpi. La soddisfazione sta invece nei loro sospiri che si mischiano, quando Kise inclina la testa contro la spalla e si lascia prendere da un bacio che è tutto morsi e carezze lascive in punta di lingua.

L’asso del Seirin riesce a gustarsi soltanto per poco il calore soffocante del corpo del suo ragazzo, la stretta familiare e consolante che lo intrappola tutto, adattandosi alla sua presenza con la facilità impressionante di chi lo conosce da mesi e mesi nella maniera più intima possibile. Poi comincia a semplicemente a spingere, perché il formicolio prepotente che gli invade il ventre e le anche pretende che si muova, forte, mentre il battito accelera di nuovo e gli pulsa ossessivamente nel cranio, riecheggia nel cuore di Kise che sbatte violentemente contro la cassa toracica, è nel respiro stridente e sofferente di entrambi, troppo impegnati a stringersi l’uno contro l’altro in maniera scomposta per liberarsi dei vestiti che ancora li intralciano, per prendersi il proprio tempo e salutarsi con calma, dopo aver patito una lontananza così insopportabilmente lunga.

«Bravo… Taigacchi… proprio così…» lo incoraggia Kise in un morso piccolo e solleticante contro il lobo arruffandogli spasmodicamente i capelli, mentre si aggrappa disperatamente alla sua nuca in quella che non è esattamente la posizione più comoda del mondo, e sente tutta la sua premura disperata quando a Kagami tremano le gambe per quella frase, esalata al momento giusto e col tono più insinuante di cui lui disponga soltanto per spaccargli le ginocchia.

E restare in piedi è un’impresa titanica, quando ogni muscolo del tuo corpo minaccia di strapparsi e grida esausto per degli sforzi decisamente fuori orario, ma c’è Kise sopra di lui che ha bisogno della sua presenza esattamente quanto ne ha bisogno lui e Kagami continua a premerlo contro il legno indifferentemente freddo della porta, continua a sfregarsi e strusciarsi, vorrebbe toccarlo e dedicargli tutte le attenzioni che meriterebbe in questo momento ma non può, perché mantenersi in equilibrio è affare decisamente più pressante.

Non importa, perché Kise sa sempre come sopperire alle mancanze che li assalgono, ogni volta che Kagami agisce deliziosamente troppo in fretta e non valuta tutte le conseguenze, e così è una delle sue mani che si incastra fra i loro corpi troppo compressi l’uno contro l’altro, tanto da far male alle costole, si sfiora, si tocca, si sfrega seguendo con esaltante perfezione il ritmo sconnesso dei fianchi del suo ragazzo contro il suo bacino e questa volta tocca a Kagami sentirsi un pervertito, mentre il suo sguardo continua a cadere fra di loro. È quasi disperante quanto Ryouta Kise possa riuscire a sembrare in posa per un servizio fotografico persino in un momento in cui l’istinto e la voglia dovrebbero renderlo scapigliato e scomposto come qualsiasi altro essere umano. A Kagami farebbe anche un pizzico di rabbia, se non fosse meravigliosamente incastrato dentro di lui, tanto a fondo da minacciare di non riuscire a uscirne più. E poi arrossisce, quando si accorge che gli sta rivolgendo uno sguardo obliquo fra l’estasi e le palpebre socchiuse, inarcando lascivamente la schiena per mostrarsi meglio che possa davanti ai suoi occhi.

Kagami sbuffa, riuscendo a imbarazzarsi e scocciarsi persino in un momento simile, ma poi gli assesta una spinta più forte delle altre e tutto il sangue defluisce violentemente verso il basso e la sua testa è leggera e Kise geme in modo assurdamente invitante contro la sua guancia e lui lo bacia, cercando di zittirlo e di zittirsi, e non fa altro che regalargli i suoi, di gemiti profondi e rantolanti. Kise è così colmo di lui, dei suoi gesti impulsivi, del suo corpo forte che lo sostiene con sempre meno fermezza contro la porta, della sua bocca che quasi lo soffoca e non gli permette di respirare che la sua stessa aria, che si lascia andare in un tremito esaltato, che parte dietro la testa e rotola giù per la colonna vertebrale, inesorabile come una valanga, si sporca la camicia e le dita mentre si arrende contro la porta.

A quel punto e solo a quel punto Kagami può permettersi di arrendersi e rilasciarsi, impetuoso, stanco e terribilmente soddisfatto, tremando a sua volta in un movimento che sembra la copia perfetta di quello del suo ragazzo, per una volta smentendo quelle che sono le loro abitudini. Ansima pesantemente, entrambi i pugni premuti così forte contro la porta da far sbiancare le nocche, e prova a restare in piedi ma ce la fa giusto per il tempo sufficiente a staccarsi dall’altro, poi cade miseramente in ginocchio mentre tutti i muscoli delle sue gambe danno forfait all’unisono, decidendo per lo sciopero totale almeno per i prossimi cinque minuti.

Kise scivola con la schiena contro la porta, in maniera decisamente più elegante e – tu guarda un po’ – anche un filino sensuale, a volerlo osservare con gli occhi del fidanzato innamorato. Anche lui ha ancora la sua bella dose di fiatone addosso da recuperare ma sorride, “come uno scemo”, commenterebbe Kagami, se avesse la forza di farlo. E poi si accascia su un fianco, imitando il movimento stanco con cui il suo ragazzo ha fatto altrettanto, e lo fissa nel buio. La mano pulita lo raggiunge, gli sfiora una guancia in una carezza gentile e poi, prima che l’asso del Seirin possa replicare alcunché, il modello striscia di lato un po’ più vicino al suo viso e lo bacia, un bacio esausto e leggero, prima di riprendere ad accarezzarlo.

«Mi sei mancato tantissimo anche tu…» sussurra e continua a guardarlo fisso negli occhi, anche quando lo sguardo scuro e puntuto di Kagami minaccia di scivolare via nel buio ma solo per un attimo, perché resta a fronteggiare i suoi occhi ambrati e corruccia le sopracciglia forcute, facendo uno sforzo immane per non cedere all’imbarazzo.

«Bah, vieni qui» borbotta, il braccio che tira e fa male ma ha ancora la forza sufficiente per afferrare il ragazzo per una spalla e tirarselo contro in un abbraccio goffo e dolcissimo, in cui Kise quasi minaccia di sciogliersi.

Il silenzio li avvolge, come una coperta sottile e bucata, da cui traspira il rumore esile delle loro dita che scostano ciocche sudate di capelli, lisciano false pieghe permanenti sui vestiti che ancora indossano, creano spirali invisibili sulla pelle ancora umida e febbricitante. Poi il suono dello stomaco di Kagami, che ruggisce proprio come una tigre, interrompe bruscamente il languore in cui sguazzano e Kise affonda la faccia nella sua spalla, trattenendo a stento una risata.

«Ah, dannazione, ho una fame che mi sta uccidendo» commenta, tenendo ancora le braccia abbandonate attorno alla vita del ragazzo, che si accoccola meglio nel suo abbraccio e poi riemerge con tutta la testa dal suo collo e gli lancia uno strano sguardo, che nel buio e con la concentrazione ai minimi storici Kagami riesce a decifrare con difficoltà.

«Mmh… allora dopo ti do qualcosa io da mangiare, sì?» sussurra con fare insinuante e gli sfiora la bocca con un dito, schiudendogliela appena. Fa quasi per baciarlo ma Kagami se ne resta con la sua espressione più stupita stampata in volto e gli risponde con una strana allegria.

«Davvero? Quindi stasera cucini tu? Ottimo, perché sono proprio stanco!».

A questo punto Kise non si trattiene. Semplicemente non può e scoppia a ridere, di una risata così fragorosa che gli fa oscillare il capo, e per poco non tira una testata sul naso al proprio ragazzo. Ride di gusto, a crepapelle, da farsi male la pancia, finché non gli bruciano i polmoni per lo sforzo e solo allora si ferma, con due lacrime a incorniciargli gli angoli degli occhi in maniera irritantemente perfetta.

Kagami è un gigantesco punto interrogativo e Kise depone un bacio canzonatorio sulle sue labbra ancora schiuse per lo stupore e poi se lo stringe contro, senza smettere per un secondo di sorridere.

«Sei così bello quando non capisci, Taigacchi… Un giorno di questi, mi ucciderai».

«No scusa, cos’è che non capisco… ah, dannazione, tu e le tue battutacce! Ti ammazzo subito, se hai tanta voglia!» sbotta l’asso del Seirin, comprendendo assai in ritardo il doppio senso implicito nella frase che il suo ragazzo gli ha rivolto poco prima, però non lo uccide, si limita a tirargli un pugno poco giocoso nel fianco e fargli sputare più aria del necessario. Poi si volta sulla schiena e resta a fissare il soffitto al buio, aspettando che Kise la smetta di ridere come il deficiente che è, prima di annunciargli il menù della serata. Perché lui ha fame e qualsiasi giochino l’altro abbia in mente, dovrà aspettare la fine della cena.

~

Una luce rossastra fende il buio denso della camera da letto, mentre nell’atmosfera sonnolenta risuonano sinistre le note della colonna sonora di “Profondo Rosso”. Una mano, e soltanto quella, spunta fuori da un piumoncino e afferra il cellulare che vibra e suona come fosse un indemoniato, facendo tremare anche il comodino su cui è poggiato.

La mano si ritira velocemente nel suo rifugio, scampando intirizzita al freddo che attende in agguato fuori dal letto, e il pollice apre in uno scatto la conchiglia del cellulare.

«…guh?».

La luce artificiale del display illumina una testa dalle corte ciocche azzurre e un paio di occhi che sarebbero altrettanto azzurri, se non fossero ermeticamente chiusi, le palpebre incollate fra di loro dal sonno.

«Sveglia, Kuroko! Che fai, dormi? Non mi avevi detto tu di chiamarti?!».

La voce roca di Kagami lo costringe a mettere in moto almeno il numero di neuroni e sinapsi sufficiente a comprendere il significato dei suoni che gli sta rivolgendo. Ha la voce ubriaca di sonno e sta sbadigliando rumorosamente mentre aspetta una sua risposta, confermandogli la sua prima impressione sull’amico: è un coglioneiper-competitivo e pure un pizzico permaloso.

«Kagami… kun… sono le…» si ferma, il tono impastato e scivoloso delle parole che sbucano fuori a fatica dalle labbra secche, e allontana il cellulare dall’orecchio, lanciando un’occhiata addolorata dalla luce sul display.

«…è l’una e cinquantuno di notte… pensavo che tu e Kise-kun duraste un po’ di più, sinceramente…».

Sbadiglia e copre per metà il rumore dell’urlo indignato di Kagami, dall’altra parte della cornetta.

«Kuroko, sei un bastardo!».

Kuroko allontana la testa dalla mano, lasciandosi sommergere dalle proteste indignate dell’amico, ma poi approfitta di una pausa, si rotola sulla schiena restando sotto il piumone fin con la testa, e insiste.

«Comunque bella, la corsetta romantica sotto la luna. Momoi-san e Takao-kun l’hanno molto apprezzata e pure retwittata… peccato che potevo registrare soltanto cinque secondi…».

«Kuroko, ma allora non te n’eri davvero andato a casa… Cosa… cosa metti me e Kise su Vine, ma io ti ammazzo!».

Kagami sembra aver perso ogni impronta di sonnolenza nella voce e probabilmente avrebbe voglia di tirargli parecchi altri insulti ma un rumore di lenzuola smosse alle sue spalle, che persino Kuroko avverte dal suo lato del telefono, lo distrae da ogni suo intento battagliero. Poi, beh, tutti i suoi incubi si affollano contro il padiglione auricolare tanto improvvisamente che Kuroko sobbalza e fa tremare anche il piumone.

«Con chi parli, Taigacchi? C’è Kurokocchi al telefono?! Passamelo, passamelo, passamelo!».

La voce petulante di Kise, Kuroko ne è sicuro, sta svegliando tutto il quartiere e, a giudicare dal rumore di pelle che sbatte contro pelle, si dev’essere appena aggrappato alla vita di Kagami con entrambe le braccia. Il pensiero lo fa sorridere silenziosamente e continua a sogghignare, stavolta più malignamente, quando Kagami si lamenta con lui al telefono.

«Senti, adesso te lo passo e te lo sorbisci un po’ anche tu…».

«Buonanotte, Kagami-kun, non restate tutta la notte svegli, mi raccomando» lo prende in giro Kuroko e interrompe la telefonata con un movimento crudele e inesorabile del pollice, gli pare addirittura di beccare all’ultimo secondo un’imprecazione soffocata e la voce acuta di Kise che lo chiama invano. Poi spegne il cellulare, si sporge dal piumone il tempo sufficiente per infilarlo nel primo cassetto del comodino, e si ritira fra le lenzuola, avvoltolandosi dentro come un bruco.

Domani mattina Kagami gliela farà pagare, lo sa. Probabilmente trascinerà Kise fin sotto casa sua solo per permettergli di salutarlo, facendogli le feste e urlandogli contro tutte quelle moine per cui, lo giura, prima o poi lo strozzerà. In fondo, però, gli concederà questa soddisfazione: dopotutto, il suo video su Vine sta ottenendo un numero di visualizzazioni a dir poco pazzesco. _Four for you_ , Kagami.


End file.
